Memories
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Hace años, Edward dijo adiós. Pero Bella ha decidido seguir con su vida y sacar adelante a su pequeña hija. bella aun ama a Edward, quien siempre esta presente en sus recuerdos.  One-shot Song-fic. "Memories" by Within Temptation


**DISCLAIMER: Twilight le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer  
La canción "Memories" a Within Temptation.**

**Memories.**

Un estruendoso trueno me hizo despertar. Aun con los ojos adormilados, pude ver que estaba oscuro afuera. Decidí volver a dormir, eran mis vacaciones, no tenía porque madrugar. Pero unos gritos angelicales me lo impidieron.

-¡Mami!¡Mami!- gritó Renesmee mientras se acercaba corriendo a mi dormitorio- ¡Mami!- llegó al lado solitario de mi cama, para después abrazarme asustada.

-Mi niña ¿Qué pasa?- le dije con voz ronca y más dormida que despierta. Tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche, y chequé la hora- cariño, son las 2:30, vuelve a dormir pequeña, -bostecé- son las 2:30 am de…- estaba leyendo la hora, y justo debajo de esos números, se encontraba la fecha de hoy, dieciséis de julio. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, completamente despierta. Esa fecha siempre la tenía presente. Fue cuando…cuando….él…no. Fue cuando él me dijo adiós.

Recuerdo ese día exactamente, segundo a segundo, todo con claridad. Ese verano de hace cinco años.

_Era un soleado sábado de verano, Edward llamó hace minutos para reunirnos en el parque. Adoraba salir con él. Caminábamos y caminábamos, rodeando el parque, sin tener cuenta de cuantas veces rodeábamos ese parque. Hablábamos de todo, especialmente de nuestro futuro, juntos, después de habernos enterado que nuestro hijo venía en camino, no parábamos de hablar de cosas como el compromiso y el matrimonio, cosas que, siempre y cuando fuera él, ya no las aborrecía. Seguía tan enamorada de él como hace años atrás, cuando lo conocí en la preparatoria, cuando ni me imaginaba que nuestra relación trascendería los de mis estudios universitarios. Yo me acababa de graduar en educación, mientras Edward estudiaba medicina. Él quería conseguir una beca en una prestigiada universidad en Londres, yo, aunque me doliera que se fuera, lo apoyaba, él quería ser como su padre, un excelente cirujano._

_Fue entonces este día de verano, cuando llegó la carta con la respuesta a su solicitud, él quería que la abriéramos juntos, otra razón por la que me invitó a salir. Él estaba muy emocionado, y a mí me hacía feliz verlo así. Me pidió que yo le hiciera los honores, no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Rompí el sobre y empecé a abrir el papel doblado. El suspenso comenzó. Y ambos comenzamos a leer.  
Mi corazón se paró cuando leí las palabras claves." Solicitud aceptada". Sabía lo que eso significaba.  
Edward se iría._

_Un abrazo me hizo volver al momento. Vi como su cara irradiaba un brillo espectacular, no hice más que sonreír, amaba verlo feliz. Él noto mi preocupación y antes que pudiera decir algo, me apresuré a besarlo en los labios. Un beso lleno de necesidad, un beso con esencia a tristeza, uno de despedida. Ambos sabíamos que seguía._

_Él insistía en que lo acompañara, pero yo ni siquiera podía pagar un boleto a Londres, ni mucho menos una estadía prolongada, y no iba a dejar que él financiara todo lo mío, mientras a quien debía financiar era a él mismo. Mientras él hablaba e insistía, lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos. De pronto, sentí como el peso del mundo caía en mis hombros. ¿Qué sería de nuestro hijo que crecía dentro de mí? ¿Podría sacarlo adelante yo sola? ¿Edward se acordaría de nosotros? ¿Y si al final él nos olvidaba y seguía con su vida? Estos pensamientos solo hacían que llorara con más intensidad y dijera palabras incoherentes entre cada sollozo. Hasta que por fin pude decirle "No me olvides"_

_-Nunca te olvidaré- dijo con su voz aterciopelada- Te amo-._

_-Y yo a ti- respondí con dulzura-._

_Aunque quisiera, Edward no podía prolongar su tiempo en Forks. El lunes próximo empezaban los cursos de capacitación, eso significaba un día completo para viajar, mañana. Hoy era el último día, no quería que acabara, pero tarde o temprano tenía que acabar. Y así fue._

_Él nos dijo adiós, a mí y a nuestra pequeña criaturita, mi único pedacito de Edward._

_Y el tiempo pasó…_

-Mami, el monstruo me persigue y me quiere comer- dijo Nessie (apodo que le puso mi querido mejor amigo Jacob) completamente aterrorizaba, la miré con extrema dulzura y la besé en la cabeza, ese pedacito de Edward.

-Ouhh…¿tuviste un sueño feo? –asintió. La acurruqué en mis brazos-¿quieres que te cante un cuento?- asintió de nuevo. Tanto Nessie como a mis niños del kínder en que daba clases, amaban que les cantara los cuentos- Erase un vez una vez…una princesa llamada Blancanieves…

-No- replico Nessie- quiero uno nuevo-.

"Uno nuevo" pensé.  
Me estrujé las neuronas, sin suerte. Nessie ya se sabía todos los cuentos que yo me sabía. Hasta que se me prendió el foco.

-Erase una vez…una princesa llamada Bella…-

-¿Cómo tú?- preguntó interesada, yo solo asentí, haciendo que Nessie se puesiera más cómoda en mis brazos, ademán de estar interesada.-

-Una princesa llamada Bella, que extrañaba a su amado príncipe azul…

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

Las palabras fluían por mi boca naturalmente, como si todo eso ya lo hubiera ensayado. Cada palabra era verdad, me sentía liberada.

Solo el pensar en él hacía que el dolor desapareciera, aunque fuera solo por un segundo. Aquellos recuerdos con él, hacían sentirme sana de nuevo.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find a way back in this life  
Hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again is worth it all  
So I can go on._

Él me hizo prometerle que sacaría mi vida adelante, que no caería en una depresión hasta el fin de mi vida, que cuidaría a nuestra hija y la sacaría adelante.

Pero no podía evitar entristecerme al ver que ni mi celular ni la contestadora poseían llamadas de él, me preocupaba él, ¿Qué habría sido del hombre que amaba?

Aun así, yo sabía que todo lo que hacía valía la pena, la propia Nessie me lo demostraba cada día. Ella se había convertido en una niña muy feliz. Me hacía saber que levantarme temprano cada mañana valía la pena. Sí, si lo valía.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers silent tears._

_Together in all this memories  
I see your smile  
All of my memories I hold dear  
Darling you know that I'll love you  
Until the end of time._

Todos esos recuerdos y memorias con él me traían una sonrisa, había sido tan feliz, y era feliz con saber que viví cada momento, con él, con el corazón, nunca me arrepentiría, ni cuando tomé la desenfrenada idea de sobrepasar nuestros límites, teniendo como consecuencia el inicio de la vida de Nessie.  
No, no me arrepentía.

En cada recuerdo veo lo mucho que nos amábamos, aunque sepa que él esté lejos, yo lo sigo amando y siempre lo amaré. No importa que digan los demás. Yo lo amaré por siempre.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers silent tears._

_All of my memories._

De repente, sentí como todos mis recuerdo con él inundaban mi cabeza, desde el primer día que lo vi, hasta el día que me dijo adiós, haciéndome sentir como si él todavía siguiera a mi lado, viendo y escuchando como le cantaba a nuestra hija.

Pero soy una mujer de fe. Se que algún día lo volveré a ver.


End file.
